


chasing sunsets

by yaochis



Series: chase [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Graduation, M/M, Separation, Sunsets, Talking, i have no idea what this is, justin and chengcheng are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: the sunset is just like their relationship, it won't be there forever.





	chasing sunsets

twenty-six october, 2018. 

it is the last day of school, the last day of their journey in high school. 

people can be seen getting signatures on their uniform, receiving those little handwritten & heartfelt cards, some even holding bouquets of flowers in their hands. teachers are wrapping their arms around their students, muttering well wishes into their ears, hoping all of them would success in college and move on to have the mortarboards on their heads, scrolls sitting proudly in their hands and graduating summa cum laude. 

justin thinks, is it not too early to receive these well wishes? in all honesty, as a graduating student and a senior, he did not want any of those. but still, his file is full of cards from classmates & teachers who adore him too much, his hands holding several bouquets of heathers, teachers coming up to either pat his back or hug him, telling justin how well he has done in the past 4 years of high school, and how they believe that he will go on to succeed in college, and probably in university too.

classmates are no exceptions when it comes to farewell and graduation, so justin goes from one point to another for photos, putting on that charming smile when the cameraman clicks on the button, his hand either resting on the other's shoulder or waist, which escapes quickly when he moves to another person yet again. they give him cards, snacks, random gift boxes that justin is pretty sure they got from a sketchy business site, but he takes it anyways, bowing his head and thanking them. 

everyone is shuffling out of school, taking last photos and videos of the area before they officially step away from high school, entering yet another new journey in life. justin walks to chengcheng briskly, the other waiting near the school's sign, hands similarly full of gifts.

"let's go," chengcheng says, interlacing his fingers with justin's, small smile displayed on his face. "the sun is setting right now. we could go watch the sunset, if you want to."

"i would love to."

so they walk away from school, leaving everything behind, eyes focused on the sunset, hand in hand.

* * *

 

"we should go further, chengcheng. we'll get a better view of the sunset that way!"

chengcheng does not respond verbally but only nods his head, following justin's running footsteps, letting the other lead him through dim corridors and have them speed past shops, almost knocking over baskets of fruits or crashing into people, earning glares and noises of disapproval. their fingers still entwined, still hand in hand, never separating until they stop.

the sunset had disappeared when they reached the end of the sheltered area, and chengcheng only emits a small laugh at the sight of justin pouting. he guides the shorter boy to a bench nearby, seating both of them down.

"well, chasing the sunset was fun." justin speaks up first after sitting down, still looking at the midnight blue sky.

"the sunset won't be there forever, justin. it'll always come to an end." 

justin turns to meet his eyes, and chengcheng only tightens his grip on the former's hands slightly when he sees his pain in the other's eyes. he knows exactly that justin had understood what he meant, and it is probably time to talk about it, after such a long time of avoiding the topic. so, he speaks first after the silence.

"i'm going to attend a college in america, justin. it's far away from here, and there's a possibility that i'll be there for further studies too. to me, i don't think i'll be able to continue this because of the long distance. it's going to hurt a lot, and honestly, in my opinion, separation is what's best for both of us. i don't see how a long-distance relationship will work out." 

justin bites his bottom lip silently after listening to chengcheng. he had tried to throw away the topic months ago, cherishing and spending their last few months together, always trying to persuade chengcheng to do crazy things. why? because those things were on his bucket list, and he wanted to complete them with chengcheng, before they separated. he knew that this day would come when chengcheng told him his parents were planning to send him to america for studies, despite all of the latter's persuasion and pleas to not go. 

and chengcheng is right, a long-distance relationship would not work out for the both of them. how can two people, always clinging onto each other, always seen together by other people, always going over to each other's houses or meeting up during the wekeends live with thousands of miles between them? you would ask, is skype not sufficient? technology still enables them to communicate, unlike the past days, and it is not forcing them to send letters to each other. it would affect both of their studies anyway, and justin rather have chengcheng achieve that bright future that is waiting for him, have the latter enjoy a whole new life in america and have good rests, bonding with his new friends during breaks than flying back to china just to meet him, spending money on a plane ticket that could be spent on much more things. 

"you're right," justin replies after a while, "you've a bright future ahead of you, cheng. relationships would only hinder your future and path to success, and one with me would be even worse. there will be even better people in america who you'll find. this relationship, it's just a start to both of our love lives. we would move on soon, probably cut off contact or maybe just remain as acquaintances then carry on with our studies. a long-distance relationship would waste your time."

"justin, i'm not doing this because i don't love you anymore. i'm doing this because it's what best for both of us. we both can't be away from each other, and i don't want to see you hurting in a place where i'm not at, and even worse, because of me. i want to be by your side and continue my studies with you, submit our university applications together hand-in-hand and lift you up in the air when we graduate like the teachers want to, then slip that engagement ring on your ring finger at the end of that day. i don't want you to be alone, facing difficulties all by yourself when i can help you yet i can't because i'm not there. you know that i don't want to go to america too. i want to stay here with you. i'll still contact you, but i can't carry these feelings because it'll hurt both of us. there's always something as falling in love again, justin. and we can both do that if we want to."

tears are already flowing down when chengcheng finishes and justin does not reply but only presses his lips against the taller's ones, immersing himself in the moment and remembering the comforting vanilla scent and taste, locking it in one corner of him, not letting anyone gain access to it. no, he does not want anyone else to have chengcheng, even if that is selfish to do so. he wants to fall in love again later, let chengcheng do all those things he wanted to, start something anew with him again. he wants to be with chengcheng forever.

when they pull away, chengcheng's hand finds itself on justin's one again, and they interlace their fingers for the nth time, and they look at each other again.

"we'll meet again, justin. i love you forever."

if chengcheng had asked justin what "forever" was, he would have replied,

_"forever is holding your hand, looking into your eyes. this moment, is forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> sidhwei i have no idea what this is but thank u for reading, hope u enjoyed it, do leave comments and kudos!


End file.
